


Cheetah Again

by merryghoul



Series: Spook Me Ficathon [7]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Doggy Style, Dubious Consent, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sex Pollen, Sex in a TARDIS, Sex with Sentient Animals, Virus, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 10:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12505124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: Missy infects herself with the Cheetah Virus, but soon succumbs to some side effects.





	Cheetah Again

**Author's Note:**

> For Spook Me 2017. Prompt was "mad scientist."

Missy wasn’t good with chemistry. The next best thing was to head to a laboratory that specialized in rare interplanetary diseases. 

After she killed everyone in the laboratory, she found a strain of something one of her past selves was infected before: the Cheetah virus. It was exactly the thing she was looking for. She was confident she’d be able to beat the Cheetah virus this time. She wasn’t on the Cheetah World. There was no way she’d be a part of the Cheetah Planet. She wouldn’t need to kidnap humans to attempt to get rid of the Cheetah virus to escape anything. Missy could finally travel time and space and make people bend to her will or she’d literally eat them.

The virus was conveniently in a vaccine container. Nothing had been done to alter the virus. Missy took the vial, filled it up with the virus, and injected the virus into her arm. 

Then she waited until the Cheetah virus started corrupting her DNA. Again. 

The fur and spots growing in were the easiest parts. Then Missy’s nails started to grow. Missy looked at her changing hands and started to scream, partly out of agony, partly out of amusement.

Missy gripped the table she took the Cheetah virus from and held tight as she cried in agony. Her nails were rapidly growing and becoming claws. Her jaw protruded out and started growing sharper teeth. A sharp pain in her bottom eventually grew into a fully prehensile tail. 

Missy let go of the table as soon as the change had occurred. But she stood up shortly thereafter, her clothing ripped, her body, in addition to being Cheetah-like, looking slightly more muscular. Her purple dress was now ripped and torn all over. She laughed, her voice mingling with the churring sound of a Cheetah. Finally she was the unstoppable beast of her dreams.

 

Except she wasn’t. While hiding out on a planet, looking for humans to pounce on and eat, all Missy could think about was sex. She needed someone fucking her hard and fast while she was on all fours, almost as if she was a real cheetah in heat. Missy realized that injecting herself with the Cheetah virus again was a stupid idea.

In Missy’s time of need, there was only one person who could satisfy her Cheetah longings without having to go through everything she did when one of her older selves was originally contaminated with the virus. Missy decided to seek out her oldest friend.

 

Clara had responsibilities to take care of at Coal Hill School, so the Doctor went on another adventure without her. The TARDIS sent him to a planet with a savannah-like terrain. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary to him until he saw what he thought was a cheetah bounding towards him. As the cheetah headed towards the Doctor, he realized that the cheetah wasn’t a cheetah. It was a Cheetah person with, for some reason, a vortex manipulator. The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver. “I order you to stop!”

Missy walked towards the Doctor before rubbing herself on his right leg. She laughed, her laughter mingling with a Cheetah’s purr. “Make me.”

The Doctor’s eyes widened. His eyebrows were raised. He tried to shake Missy off of him, but her Cheetah claws were holding firm to his hoodie. “Missy? What are you doing here?”

“Looking for you, silly! I do believe I’ve gotten into a spot of trouble.” 

“Get off my leg.”

“I wish I could.”

“Turning yourself back into a Cheetah person is more than a spot of trouble, Missy.”

“I wanted to eat people.”

“You say that all the time.”

“No, I really wanted to eat people. So I turned myself into a Cheetah person. As you can see, my little experiment has backfired. This DNA has revved up my oestrous cycle. All I want to do is mate.” Missy started rubbing the Doctor’s crotch. “Ooh! I see you have your sonic screwdriver on you.”

The Doctor tried to move Missy’s paw-hand from his crotch. Missy used her claws to stab the Doctor in his hand. The Doctor yelped. “My sonic screwdriver is in my hand.”

Missy resumed rubbing the Doctor’s crotch. “Put it away. It’s useless. I’d advise you to get a laser screwdriver, but I’m not thinking straight at the moment.” 

“Missy, I can get you to my Zero Room and you can fight the virus there.”

“Shut up, Doctor. Don’t you want my tail curling up against your back? Don’t you want me pinned to the ground, helpless?” Missy pressed her hand against the Doctor’s crotch. “This. Put it in me. That’s all I need. And then you’ll be able to fix me.”

“No, Missy.”

Missy nodded her head as she attempted to smile. “Your body is telling me otherwise. Don’t deny it.”

“You have your claws in me. I can’t get away.”

Missy licked her muzzle with her now-lengthened tongue. “You lie.” She purred. “Oh, how I wish I could put my mouth around--”

“ _No,_ Missy.”

“Of course I wouldn’t do that. It would be a waste of regenerative energy to try to steal your crown jewels.”

Missy rubbed the Doctor’s back with her tail, trying to cajole him into having sex with her. The Doctor protested, despite smirking at Missy’s purring and not making an effort to remove her paw-hand from his crotch.

It took a few minutes for the Doctor to give in to Missy. He put away his sonic screwdriver in his pant pocket. “Okay, Missy. But I’m only doing this so I can calm you down and get you to my Zero Room.”

Missy removed her paw-hands from the Doctor’s hoodie and crotch. Using her claws, she shredded the Doctor’s pants until his cock was freed. Missy purred when she saw the Doctor’s erect cock. “I knew you couldn’t resist.”

“I’m only aroused because you’ve aroused me.”

Missy’s laugh was a mixture of her laugh and a Cheetah’s chirp. “Right.” She lowered herself on the ground in all fours. “Take me before I tear you apart.”

The Doctor entered Missy as Missy’s tail pushed him closer inside her.

“Ride ‘em, cowboy,” Missy growled.

The Doctor gripped Missy’s hips as he thrust. In all his years of dancing, he mostly had relations with people who had skin, not fur. Holding on to Missy was like attempting to grab a cat as it was trying to run away. Her fur was soft, but it felt a bit slippery. But the spots covering her fur were beautiful to look at. Missy’s tail going up and down the Doctor’s back tickled his back—not enough to make him laugh, but it was soothing. And being inside Missy the Cheetah person was pleasant; she was warm and wet and no different from any other person he had danced with, really, much to his relief. The savannah grass also ticked his legs, but he could easily ignore the grass in favour of Missy’s soothing tail.

“Faster,” Missy moaned. “Harder. Take me like a tomcat.” 

The Doctor did as she asked, hanging on to Missy the best way he could as he moved faster inside of Missy. Missy’s body relaxed. She stretched her arms and her paw-hands, purring, then roaring as the sensation inside of her body intensified. Her tail stroked the Doctor’s back in an approving manner. Missy licked her muzzle often between purrs. 

Missy continued to give the Doctor guidance in fucking her until her body couldn’t take any more. She let out a final growl before sliding herself out of the Doctor and laying on on the savannah's grass. 

The Doctor finished himself off away from Missy before picking her up and taking her to the TARDIS’s Zero Room.

 

With Missy resting in the Zero Room, the Doctor travelled to several planets to get what he needed to restructure Missy’s DNA to free itself of its Cheetah influences. Isolated from the rest of the universe, Missy’s body was able to heal without the Cheetah virus reinfecting her. 

Missy’s body healed so rapidly that the Doctor, while checking up on Missy while the TARDIS was in flight, was stunned to see Missy naked. Everything that made Missy look like a Cheetah person was gone. And most everything that the Doctor was familiar with in terms of Missy—her hat, her Victorian dresses, her boots—wasn’t on her. Missy’s vortex manipulator didn’t count. With her unkempt black hair and her big grin, Missy looked wilder than she did as a Cheetah person. The Doctor felt himself getting aroused at Missy in her nude state. He tried straightening himself out to hide his arousal.

Missy kissed the Doctor and backed him up against a corridor. Her right hand went once again towards the Doctor’s groin. “I’d knew you’d save me,” she whispered. “Ooh! And I see your sonic screwdriver is excited to see me, too. Let me find the right settings to get it going proper.”

“I saved you because the Cheetah virus is contagious, and I didn’t want you to infect other people.”

“Lies,” Missy hissed. “You did it because you love me. And I’m fond of you too. I propose we have a private celebration of me beating the Cheetah virus. A round of ‘glad to be alive’ sex. You and me, rutting like animals again, regretting it in a few minutes time after you get me screaming. How about that? Your sonic screwdriver wants it.”

“Missy...” The Doctor’s voice trailed off, as he couldn’t think of an excuse Missy would buy to get out of his current predicament. “Yes, Missy. I want you now.”

“Good boy.” Missy undid the Doctor’s pants.

Missy rubbed her nude body all over the Doctor. She watched in delight at the Doctor’s eyes were transfixed on her, in a look that she thought combined “I love you” and “I can’t believe what I’m doing right now.” She rubbed her breasts all over the Doctor’s hoodie and shirt. She put her hair in his face. She ground her arse in the Doctor’s lap. The Doctor smiled back at Missy as she did her work. 

The Doctor lifted Missy onto him when she was ready. Unlike when Missy was a Cheetah person, the Doctor found Missy easier to handle, as if he could keep her safely away from the world. And he could, but Missy wouldn’t allow it, and he wouldn’t follow up on it. Those were they type of people that they were. He knew her warm body against his chest and her hair tickling his body wouldn’t last. He knew he’d rarely hear her hum in appreciation of getting fucked. He decided to savour every minute he had with Missy that lead him to the moment they were now sharing.

Missy was gentle with the Doctor during their first time after Missy’s body was free of the Cheetah virus. She kissed him. She nibbled and sucked his neck. But she made sure the Doctor wouldn’t forget that she went off her rocker years ago. She said random things while they were having sex. “Look, Mummy, I stayed on this bull for more than eight seconds!” She imitated a spring bouncing up and down. She sang the jingle for Slinky.

As she approached orgasm, Missy let out a final satisfied scream that rang through the hallway the Doctor and her were having sex in. The Doctor was relieved none of his other companions were there to see their mortal enemy getting pleasure from the man who was supposed to defend them from said mortal enemy. She kept going after she came, riding him until, through ragged gasps, “Missy? I’m about to come, Missy.” 

“Oh? Ride’s stopped. Pity.”

Missy climbed off of the Doctor, leaving him to furiously stroke himself to orgasm. “Leakage!” Missy exclaimed as the Doctor’s semen fell to the ground. “You might want to clean that up before someone slips on it.” She programmed her vortex manipulator. “I might be back with some more tickets for another ride. Prepare yourself, Doctor.”

“You can’t leave without any clothes. Why don’t you let the TARDIS get you some before you leave?”

“Don’t worry about me. I’ll find some clothes, Doctor. Worry about what, say, Clara might think. Toodles!” 

And with that and a flash, Missy was gone from the TARDIS.

Missy was right, in a way. If the Doctor ever saw River again, she might forgive him for this transgression. Clara wouldn’t.

The Doctor decided to clean up his mess, go to a leisure planet for a few days until he was confident he could go back to Earth, and then pick up Clara for their next adventure.


End file.
